Saved
by Du89
Summary: Kurt thought he'd always be alone. That was until a mysterious boy showed up at McKinley and gave him what he needed the most. Someone to hold on to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first writing a Glee fanfic and the first time writing in God knows how long. This just popped into my head and I had to get it out, it might be a little rough because I didn't re-read it enough but since it's currently 3 in the morning I'll just do it later. I hope you like it and reviews are always welcome.

* * *

><p>When you're on a downward spiral and you just wish you could give everything up or maybe just take a break from life and everything surrounding you, there is always this moment when all you want to do is break down and cry and just can't.<p>

You think that no, I won't do that. I'll just try and hold on a little bit longer because then maybe, things will get better. It hurts though, physically and emotionally. When your eyes keep welling up but no actual tears fall down. When you feel like you can't breathe and yet there you are, still alive and still breathing. When you think that maybe sleep is the answer but you rest your head on your pillow and just lay awake for hours, thinking and feeling even worse about yourself. And when you just know that there is nobody out there to tell about all of those things because no one cares and no one will understand.

That's how Kurt Hummel feels.

He hates himself for thinking about this. He has friends; he knows he should be grateful for that. But what use are those "friends" when you can't tell them anything. When the conversations that go on between them seem to always revolve around music and fashion.

They don't notice when he withdrew from them. It came gradually. At first he was less talkative then before he knew it, he stopped fighting Rachel for solos, started caring less about what he wore and didn't even flinch when he was thrown at the locker. After that came the thing the cracked him, he got kissed.

The kiss that had reduced him to the Kurt Hummel he barely recognized. His first kiss got stolen away from him, he hated Karofsky for doing it but he seemed to hate himself even more after that incident. He hated how weak he was because of how much it shook him. He hated the bags that had formed under his eyes from the lack of sleep because of the nightmares. Most of all though, he hated how he had no one to tell what had happened to. He had no one to comfort him, no one to tell him it was going to be alright or even tell him that that kiss doesn't count because it was forced.

He was alone, in every sense of the word.

And yet, he can't bring himself to cry yet. He doesn't want to give up, he still has hope that it will get better somehow. He doesn't stop wishing for a prince charming that will just swoop in and save him. And if anything, that hope is the only thing keeping him alive. If it wasn't for that hope, he would have been in the headline of some newspaper a long time ago.

'I just need to keep holding on' Kurt thought, just as he did every night as he was drifting to sleep. 'Just a little bit longer because who knows, tomorrow might be the day everything finally changes.' Then as always, he shakes his head, disbelieving everything he just thought of and drifts to sleep.

Lucky for him, tomorrow was really the day everything was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I kind of got really excited because of all the story alerts and wrote this on the way to class this morning. I apologize if it's incoherent since I haven't had any sleep last night. Tell me what you think, the reviews I got really made my day.**

**I forgot this in the last chapter. I don't own Glee. If I did, it'd be full of klisses since I can never get enough.**

* * *

><p>If this was the first time this happened, he would have been really tired, really down or maybe even nostalgic. But unfortunately it wasn't. It was more or less, a routine. He actually didn't care anymore. So what if he's starting at a new school? It wasn't the first time and knowing his father's job, it won't be the last. He will blend in the shadows as always, slowly counting down the time till he goes to another school where everything is just the same but with different faces.<p>

They were always the same masks. The girls who are insecure with a lot of makeup and guys who pretend to care enough to survive whichever hellhole they're in.

He knew this time was going to be bit different though, it was Lima, Ohio. An extremely small town that's completely closed up on itself. He looked it up online before they moved there and it made him wished he hadn't. The popular headlines that came up were far from comforting.

_"Teenage gay boy commits suicide"_  
><em>"Girl beaten to death found with the word Dyke written on her forehead with her own blood"<em>

Yes, Blaine Anderson was gay and to say that he's scared shitless would be the understatement of the year. It was far from the normal first day jitters, he was going to bullied and he knew it. He was short with untamed curly hair and black rimmed glasses. Usually he attracted no attention and he just kept to himself but he knew that being the new kid in a school in a small town like Lima would make things harder anyways.

Finally he reached the school. It looked normal. Of course it's normal; it wasn't going to be a school out of a horror movie. He heads to the main entrance and enters the school; surprisingly it looks kind of good. Not what he had pictured it at all.

As always though, he's completely lost. He has no idea where the principal's office is and as always he hates asking. You'd think that all this moving around would have helped him gain some social skills but what happened was far from that. After the 4th or 5th move, he became introverted and really shy. If he didn't have to talk he avoided it completely and social interactions always left him with clammy hands and the a claustrophobic feeling. Sadly though he realizes that he has to ask someone sooner or later and that's when he sees him.

The boy in front of him was simply beautiful. He was taller than him, that was definite. He had porcelain skin that made him look fragile but had the posture of someone who is fierce. His clothes were up to the latest trend and his hair was obviously well cared for with a good amount of products in it.

Snapping out of his daze, he decides to go up to him to ask directions to the principal's office.

"Umm hi, I'm n-new here. C-could you please t-tell me where the principal's office i-is?" He stammers out, quiet used to his own stuttering by now when talking to people he didn't know.

The boy looks up and that's when he notices it all. The sadness in his eyes, the bags under them and most of all, how he seems to have lost a lot of weight in a very short amount of time. By the time he realized he was staring, the boy was giving him a weird look of annoyance.

Just the perfect way to start his first day.

"I'm s-sorry, could you p-please tell me again?" Blaine asked, blushing so much. This has never happened to him before.

"It's okay, calm down." The boy said kindly. "Just go down the hall, it's the second door on your left. Do you want me to come with you?"

Blaine was shocked, simple as that. He didn't expect the boy to be so calm and certainly not kind. He must have been silent for a while because the next thing he knew, the boy was extending his hand.

"I'm Kurt." He said with a smile. "C'mon, let's get you to the principal's office so you won't be late to your first class"

Blaine couldn't understand why the boy, oh Kurt, was so nice to him.

"B-b-blaine" He muttered. But Kurt smiled very warmly and it was a really nice smile. Suddenly all Blaine could think about while walking with Kurt to the principal's office is how to make him smile like that again.

Maybe just this once, he might have a friend at this school. This thought was enough to form his lips into a very small smile. Something he hasn't done in years.


	3. Chapter 3

I just realized that I've had this laying around since I posted the last one over 6 months ago. I know there's no excuse that will be enough for why I stopped writing this but I was going through some rough times and I just couldn't write.

So here you go and hopefully I'll be able to get the next one up by the end of the week.

* * *

><p>Kurt's day started like any other day. It was a routine he'd gotten quite used to. Wake up, shower, get dressed, have breakfast and drive to school. Lately it has been altered a bit when his dad married Carol. It was still kind of weird having Finn as a brother but he was getting used to it and actually kind of liked having a brother. Then after he arrives to school, he heads to his locker trying to stay out of the way of any of the football players. Starting your day with a slushie is never good. He then waits for Mercedes to get there and then they head to social together. That was his routine, he was used to it and as much as he hated to admit it, he liked it.<p>

He wasn't used to any kind of interaction outside Glee club. No one approached him. Actually people tried to avoid him as much as possible. So when all of a sudden a boy he'd never seen before came up to him and started talking he was surprised. And a bit annoyed.

"Umm hi, I'm n-new here. C-could you please t-tell me where the principal's office i-is?" The boy asks. He was staring at him, he didn't know if there was something wrong with his face or if the boy was some kind of freak but he decided not to care and just get this over as soon as possible,

"Sure, just go down the hall and it's the second door on your left" He says and then turning around to face his locker again. But the boy didn't move and now Kurt was really annoyed and kind of curious?

"I'm s-sorry, could you p-please tell me again" The poor boy looks like he's about to have a fit and he notices for the first time how he looks. He was a bit shorter than him with really dark curly hair and a pair of the most intriguing eyes he's ever seen in his life.

"It's okay, calm down." Kurt says softly, taking pity on the boy in front of him. "Just go down the hall, it's the second door on your left. Do you want me to come with you?"

The last part surprised even him. He didn't make detours this early in the morning, especially if they included walking past the jock's lockers.

"I'm Kurt." He extended his hand while smiling. "C'mon, let's get you to the principal's office so you won't be late to your first class"

"B-b-blaine" The boy muttered. If he was standing an inch further he wouldn't have heard him.

"Nice to meet you Blaine" He smiled and then led the way to the principal's office, making sure Blaine was following behind him and giving him a chance to catch up.

He didn't know why he was doing this at all but the thought of helping someone, just simply taking his mind off of his life for a matter of minutes just appealed to him.

What doesn't appeal to him though was the slushie that found its way to his face this early in the morning. He knew that his clothes we ruined from the way his clothes were cold and clinging to his chest.

"Dammit." Kurt muttered frustrated. "I really hoped that would happen today."

Then he realized he was supposed to be leading the new kid to Figgin's office. The poor boy looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." Kurt was really trying to make this better. "This doesn't happen a lot or at least not this early in the day."

If it was possible Blaine's eyes grew even huger.

"Okay, I'm not doing any good comforting you here, just why don't you head to Figgin's office, it's right over there. I need to go change before class starts." Kurt partly said that last part to himself.

He stood there watching the boy nod and turn around to head in Figgin's direction.

_His posture is horrible_ thought Kurt and then remembered that he has a few minutes before class and then rushed to his locker to get a change of clothes and try his best to make class on time.


End file.
